Harry Potter and the Randomnessajizals
by Telepathic-Deer
Summary: we have to do a summery kimbalena what is one of them idnt know but we have to do one erm summery let me think......tick tock tick tock...... well it been an hour anything yeh i think that proxide is bad for ya hair


Harry Potter

and the

Randomnessajizals

Chapter one The sky is pink not green 

It was early morning in privet drive, as Harry Potter lay asleep in his bed.

"Lazy git"

"Kimbalena, I'm trying to tell a story!"

"Sorry, I was only saying"

"And I'm telling so… shush"

"Sammykins I think some one is reading this… WOW"

"Well duh, now let me get on with the story, it's about you and me you know."

"Really well what are you waiting for start writing already!"

"Oh my god, I'm going to have to put up with you all the way through this story"

"I know great in it!"

"Help!"

It was early morning in privet drive, as Harry Potter lay asleep in his bed; he was sleeping dreamlessly with no pains in his scar.

But unknown to him out side in the dim morning light, mysterious, random and funny things were happening.

"God Kimbalena, do you keep forgetting that IM the brunette and YOUR the blonde?" said a frustrated girl with straight brown hair that flowed down to the middle of her back.

She was wearing a bright pink robe that was open, seeing as it was summer, it was very hot, under her robe she wore a pair of denim hip huggers and a light pink belly top that had "**We're Sexy" **in pink glittery letters written across it. She had a pink belly bar in saying sexy on it.

"I know I'm blonde, Sammykins, but I just have this feeling that I might be right, for once," said Kimbalena as she flipped her long blonde hair that was in ringlets over her shoulder. She was also wearing a bright pink robe that was open, but under hers she wore a short denim skirt and a light pink belly top with the words **"We're Cute" **in the same pink glittery letters and the belly bar to match.

"The shopkeeper defiantly said eye not sky, I heard him my self, I don't care what the bottle say's" Sammykins crossed her arms and refused to believe that Kimbalena was right.

"But look what it says, it says sky and the shopkeeper did have the hole, wearied funny accent, thing going on" Kimbalena said raising her voice trying to reason with her twin sister, she was being as stubborn as a Gryffindor.

Sammykins stood there with her arms folded thinking "I know she right but I'm not going to give she the satisfaction of knowing, it will just feed her ego"

Kimbalena stud wondering what was going through that ego filled brain of her twin probably the same as hers "god damn that ego of hers"

"Take a look for your self and read it" said Kimbalena as she pulled the bottle out to Sammykins.

"I've already read it, but fine," she mutters taking the bottle from her sister.

She looked down at the green bottle and read the label.

Instructions for uses  


Make shore this is done a month before you won't the spell to take place.

BEFORE using wave wand over potion saying the buildings name and people you wont this spell to affect.

Apply five drops of the potion on to the scar of your chosen person/thing.

Seven drops on to his/hers/its tooth brush.

And three on to his/hers/its chewing gum.

**NOTE**

Sky needs to be green for spell to work "properly"

"Yes…and…I don't care, the shopkeeper said eyes so I am going with what he said" with that said Sammykins turned and started to strut away towards number 4.

"But the sky's pink NOT green" Kimbalena squealed out in desperation throwing her hands in the air.

Sammykins whipped around and said pointing her finger at Kimbalena, "don't Bitch Squeal at me, girl friend!"

"I'll Bitch Squeal at you if I wont too, and stop having a Bitch Fit at me" she said with an evil smirk.

"You're the one having a Bitch Fit not me, stupid Slytherin" Sammykins corrected her matching her smirk

Suddenly there was a burst of uncontrollable laughter that came from somewhere.

"What the Fu…" they said in unison.

Just then there was and puff of red and white smock. The laughter subsided and only a few giggles were heard.

"Erm Sammykins…"

"WHAT?"

"Sorry to but in your story again but I think you mean smoke not smock?"

"For gods sake you know what I meant………whatever!"

As I was saying…

Just then there was and puff of red and white **smoke**. The laughter subsided and only a few giggles were heard.

"You two are…"

"Just too funny!" said two voices that they recognised.

"Oh no, what are you two doodles doing here" moaned Kimbalena.

"Hey we…"

"Resent that" they said again.

"Come out of there and get rid of this smoke," Sammykins said.

"Ok"

"No problems" as this was said the suddenly smoke disappeared as quickly as it had came.

The two people, who Kimbalena referred to as doodles, were standing with big smiles spared across their faces with their arms wide open.

"What no hug," said the one with long straight white blond hair that seamed to be glowing, hell all of her was glowing in a white light. She was wearing light blue robes with skirt and top to match.

"Were upset now," said the other one with long straight red hair that was glowing as well but in a red light, she wore the same clothes as the other but in a darker blue.

"Shut it with the formalities doodles, what do you won't" said Kimbalena, getting annoyed with then already.

"Ohh, such a big word for you to use Kimbalena Who taught you that one?" Said one of the doodles. Kimbalena smirked at the doodles.

"And shut off the glow already, you don't need to impress us" Sammykins said holding up her hand and squinting her eyes.

"Fine but first call us our proper names Lauradoodle," said Lauradoodle

"And Staceydoodle" said Staceydoodle as the glows disappeared

"Thank you" they said in unison

"Hey stop copying us," said Lauradoodle as all four of them started laughing.

"See told you they missed us" Staceydoodle said after laughing.

"Any way, why we're here," started Lauradoodle "your running out of time"

"In about half an hour sexy fit Harry potter the-boy-who-just-wont-die…" continued Staceydoodle

"Will wake up and open his big dreamy green eyes and you will be out of time to use your potion." finished Lauradoodle

"Oh so that's it then," said Kimbalena with a small frown.

"Ok got to go lots to do," said Staceydoodle.

And with that they were gone.

"Well that was, well, how do you say erm…?" kimbalena ask as she walked towards Sammykins.

"Random maybe, wow I love that word Random" Sammykins smiled a new word to say 24/7.

"Yeah random, ok lets get this done and give this green eyed beauty his potion, what dose it do any way?" she asked walking up to the door with Sammykins.

"Got no idea," said Sammykins shrugged at her sister. Kimbalena looked at her sister and started to laugh. "What?" Sammykins said as she opened the fount door with a wave of her wand "Well after you."

Kimbalena stepped in the hallway and walked a little until she reached a small cupboard. She opened the cupboard door slightly and peered inside trying not to make a sound.

"Oh my god…he has gone…he's not here…where could he be…someone has kidnapped him I bet. That person you know the one with the funny nose!" exclaimed Kimbalena as she started to search the tiny cupboard under the stairs throwing out various items. Sammykins stared at her in disbelief. 'I knew my sister was blonde but I didn't know she was that stupid' she thought as a tennis racket nearly hit her head, she walked up to her sister.

"Kimbalena he doesn't stay in there anymore," Sammykins started "he has his own room now upstairs," she said lighting the 13 steps with her wand.

"Does that mean I have to walk up them?" Kimbalena frowned. Sammykins nodded as she pushed Kimbalena in the direction of the stairs. "Fine then I will go but don't push me. One …two…three…four…five…"

"Stop with the counting it is annoying" Sammykins snapped pushing Kimbalena up some steps.

"Fine!" Kimbalena said stopping, she looked at her sister and smirked and proceeded with the next step "apple…pear…apple…pear…apple…pear… I landed on pear," Kimbalena said as she reached the top. "What did you land on?"

"I wasn't counting," said Sammykins as she strode off.

"I know you were so just tell me!" Kimbalena said as she tugged on Sammykins robes.

"It was apple happy now!" Sammykins said in a kind of hushed screech. Kimbalena followed Sammykins down the landing and in to a room.

"Oh my god does a troll live here or something" kimbalena said pressing her ears against a door she bent down and looked through the keyhole. "Oh my god I was right,"

"That I will have you know is your little friends cousin"

"So you're telling me Harry Potter is related to a troll, oh that would be sooooooo cool you could speak trollish!" kimbalena shrieked.

Sammykins slapped her forehead in frustration.

They found themselves in the middle of the bathroom staring at a vast selection of toothbrushes,

"Which one do you think is his?" Sammykins asked frowning at the toothbrushes she picked up a few in her hand and started to inspect them.

"The blue one" kimbalena replied simply.

"How do you know?"

"It says up there on the wall!" kimbalena said pointing out a red sign, which read:

Blue Calgate 2000

The fastest brush around

Yellow to White in 30 Seconds

This belongs to none other than the famous Harry potter

"Oh okay" Sammykins pulled the Calgate 2000 from the bunch of toothbrushes "I don't how I didn't spot this one before it is utterly amazing!" Sammykins looked a the brush in ore "I gotta get me one of these."

"Just drop the potion on already my manicure is at 9" kimbalena snapped looking at her nails.

"Ok, ok, stay on your broom" Sammykins whispered "here hold this" she handed the tooth brush to kimbalena, Sammykins opened the bottle of potion and very very very carefully put 7 drops on to the blue Calgate 2000.

"Right now what, erm…… wow o my god, we get to go in his room" said kimbalena as she started checking her hair the mirror.

"He is going to be asleep dur, he wont see your hair" Sammykins shook her head and walked up to the door, she put her hand on the doorknob, she was just about to open it when……………………

"nooooooooooooooooooooooooo, stop" kimbalena ran as fast as she could in her 5" stilettos across the landing.

"what" Sammykins said with wide eyes, 'she ran o my god she ran my sister ran, quick some one call the ministry'.

"Do you know the importance of what we are about do to" kimbalena said in a serious manor.

"well yeah if we don't do it before……" Sammykins started.

"NO, don't you realise that we, as in you and me, are the only girls to step foot in to Harry Potter the-boy-who-just-wont-dies bed room, this" she said pointing at the door "is uncharted territory, the hole female wizarding population depends on this moment to see the real Harry, asleep in his bad, with just his boxers on, this has to be done by a person who knows what there are doing, so stand back and let me start"

Sammykins just stood there looking at her in disbelief 'she has a point you know' she thought. "ok after you" she stood back and let kimbalena get to the door

Kimbalena went in to her robe pocket and took out her wand, she stood back and whispered a spell at the door "Pre Picturus" a small white light sparked at the end of her wand.

"what…" Sammykins enquired

"Shh it's a picture spell" she opened the door quietly she said the spell again taking a picture of the small dark bed room that looked and smelt just like any boys room does it was a mess by what they could see and it smelt of links.

Sammykins waited for kimbalena to finish talking the pictures and samples e.g. some of his hair, a blue shirt from the floor, a peace of parchment with doodles and signatures on it and twig from the end of his broom. She put all the samples in to separate bags. Then with a wave of her wand the four bags were gone.

"Right I have finished, you can do your stuff now" she said smiling at a job well done.

"Finally, right were is the chewing gum" Sammykins said looking around "there it is on his table bring it here will you"

"Here u go" kimbalena held the gum out for Sammykins "how many drops was it"

"Erm three I think" Sammykins checked the bottle "yes three ok hold it still"

Three drops of the potion silently fell on to the chewing gum, the gum was put back in its place by kimbalena, as Sammykins bent over Harry potter, if he were to wake up right now he would see a very interested face looking down at him.

"Wow, just, wow, we are acutely going to do it, this, that we have been planning since" Sammykins looked at kimbalena who wore the same expression interest, excitement and satisfaction all in one.

"Since last night, all that planning, I know its all going to pay off, after this, all our hard work" kimbalena nodded her head for Sammykins to proceed. "we will show them"

Sammykins took the potion and put five drops on to his scar.

With a satisfied smirk she said " we will get what we wont, with our spell binding looks and our magical personality's we will have hogwarts the way it should be, and if anyone tries to stop us we'll Avada Kedavra there ass"

Then with a swish of there bright pink robes they were gone in a crack.

Harry Potter shot out of bed from a peaceful sleep 'what was that' he thought looking around his bed room and out the window 'properly a car back firing'. He walked out on to the landing and in to the bathroom to brush his teeth.


End file.
